


Falling into Bed with You

by octovoid128



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lyf is transmasc, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, it's just... all sex, just all kinds, this is a 5 + 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octovoid128/pseuds/octovoid128
Summary: Lyf doesn't have the required self-control to deal with Marius. So instead they sleep with him. And then they do it again. And again. And again. But it's not like it actually means anything, right?(AKA five times Marius and Lyf fell into bed together, and the one time they really meant it.)
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/ Marius von Raum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	Falling into Bed with You

**Author's Note:**

> i am a little embarrassed to have written this but please accept it anyways

  1. They are stumbling over each other as they wrestle their way to the bed. Lyf’s fingers fumble at the buttons of Marius’s shirt, the heat of their lips on his scrambling their brain. Lyf wins the match finally and shoves Marius onto the bed with a growl. There is fire in Marius’s gaze as he finishes what Lyf has started and lets his shirt fall to the floor. Lyf practically tears their own shirt off and climbs into Marius’s lap, pressing another searing kiss to his lips. 



Marius’s hips grind against theirs and they gasp into his mouth. They can feel him smirk and they bite his bottom lip a little harder than necessary to get him to shut up. Marius does it again and  _ fuck _ . They shove Marius back so he’s lying down and then go for fastenings of his trousers. They’ve never been a very patient person, especially when it comes to Marius Von Raum, and this encounter is not going to be any different.

The rest of Marius’s clothes are on the floor in no time and Lyf is pressing kisses to his thighs just to hear him whine. They can’t keep teasing him for long, not with their face so close to where they really want it to be. Marius’s groan of relief when Lyf wraps their lips around him makes it hard for them not to smile.

Marius keeps his hands twisted firmly in the bed sheets as Lyf uses their mouth to draw all sorts of new and exciting noises from his throat. It’s fast and messy and when Lyf pulls back with a dripping chin, Marius barely gives himself a second to recover before he’s flipped Lyf onto their back to return the favor.

His mouth finds their collarbone as his hands busy themselves with the task of removing their remaining clothes. 

And then Lyf can feel Marius’s hot breath between their legs and  _ god _ , it’s torture to wait even a second more. 

“May I?” Marius looks up at them through their spread knees and Lyf rolls their eyes. In one swift motion, they flip their positions so Marius is once again lying down and Lyf is almost fully straddling Marius’s face.

“You  _ better _ .” It comes out as a growl and Marius doesn’t need anymore incentive before he’s pulled Lyf all the way onto his face. 

Lyf has finally found what Marius’s mouth is good for. 

His beard scratches at their inner thighs as he licks them, tongue sliding against their clit. They roll their hips against his face for more friction.

Their legs are shaking by the time they come, head thrown back and screaming Marius’s name as his mouth keeps going, licking and sucking until they can’t take it anymore.

When Lyf wakes up the next morning, they know they should stick around. It’s bad manners to leave your side of the bed empty after you’ve fucked someone. But Lyf doesn’t want to have to try to meet Marius’s eyes after that and they don’t want to hear his teasing. So they leave. 

  1. The next time they fall into bed together, they’re both drunk. Lyf’s mouth tastes like mead and Marius can’t get enough of it as he pulls Lyf on top of him. Lyf is already taking control of the situation, clumsy fingers undoing buttons and unlacing trousers. They grab his hand and guide it down their pants.



He rubs them gently in small circles as they grind against his hand and christ, they’re wet. He slips a finger inside them, searching for just the right spot to press.

Marius is certain he could listen to Lyf make these noises forever and never get tired of them. The room is spinning a little and it’s probably the alcohol but it’s mostly the scent of sweat in the air as he finally finds the spot that makes Lyf throw their head back with a gasp. He wishes he could replay that moment again and again as he gently eases another finger inside of them. 

When Lyf comes, it feels like they’re shaking apart in his hands and Marius wishes the moment would last forever. They flop forward onto his chest, completely spent but reaching down Marius’s pants anyways to return the favor. Their hand movements are slow and languid and Marius is already so close to the brink with just a few strokes.

“Fuck, Lyf…” He gasps shallowly, trying to hold on longer. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“You are fucking me.” Lyf laughs and that’s what finally sends Marius over the edge, twisting the sheets in his hands to keep some grip on reality.

Even drunk, Lyf takes the time to clean them both up before they finally both pass out.

Marius wakes up to a hangover and another empty bed.

  1. Lyf supposes they should have gotten used to this by now, since they can’t seem to be bothered to excercise any fucking self-control around Marius. Marius certainly seems to have learned his lesson, as he is already pulling a foil packet out of his pocket as Lyf undoes his shirt.



“You fucker,” Lyf growls, raking his nails down Marius’s chest, “you were planning on this.”

“Not- ah!- planning for it so much as… r-realized it was a possibility and prepared a- hah!- accordingly.” Marius can’t keep his composure as Lyf bites his neck, tripping over his words. “You c-can always say no- ahh- i-if you don’t want to.”

“Fuck you.” Lyf kisses him on the lips, though it’s more tongue and teeth than anything else. They can’t think of anything else to say so they just keep kissing him, but Marius pulls back.

“As far as I can tell you’re  _ trying _ to fuck me, but that wasn’t a yes.” And god he looks so earnest that Lyf can’t even roll their eyes.

“ _ Yes _ , Von Raum, I want you to fuck me.”

“Good.” Marius grins and presses Lyf back onto the bed to pull off their clothes and it’s so frustratingly gentle that Lyf wants to scream.

“Can you speed it up? I don’t have all day.”

Marius scowls and proceeds to move even slower, letting his hands brush against Lyf’s bare skin where he can. “The more you whine about me going slow, the slower I’ll go.”

Lyf scowls right back at him but shuts his mouth as Marius undresses himself fully and rolls the condom on. He’s grateful for the slowness, though, once Marius begins to slide into him. He’d almost forgotten since the last time they’d slept together that Marius is reasonably well-endowed, and it wasn’t as though he’d been  _ expecting _ to fuck him tonight, though he probably should have been.

“Let me know when you’re ready.” Marius’s voice has turned rough and husky and  _ fuck _ he really is all the way in there.

“I’m ready.”

Marius begins to move his hips and Lyf just about loses their mind. It’s a lot slower this time than the previous two times, but it’s just as good. Lyf supposes that you must pick up a trick or two over the years when you’re immortal, and Marius has picked up a  _ lot _ of tricks.

Lyf leans up to kiss him as their body fully adjusts to the movement. They trail kisses across his cheek and up to his ear. They take a moment to nip at his earlobe before they whisper “ _ Faster _ ” with as much heat as they can muster.

Marius doesn’t need any further encouragement, bracing his hands on their hips and fucking them into the mattress. 

  1. Lyf pulls away from another searing kiss and Marius tries to follow their lips, but they’re already standing up.



“Where are you going?” Marius tries not to sound quite so forlorn as he feels, but he can’t help wondering if he’s finally pushed this thing between them too far. 

“You’ll see.” It’s not a comforting tone of voice, but it’s just husky enough that Marius feels himself relax a little. They still want this.

Marius lets himself flop back onto the bed, letting his eyes wander around Lyf’s room. They have a cluster of sticky notes tacked to the wall above the bedside table in their somehow simultaneously neat and illegible handwriting. He’s still squinting at them, trying to figure out what they say when Lyf clears their throat.

Marius looks over at them and he’s pretty sure his heart stops for a good few seconds. They’ve fully undressed themself and Marius would normally spend a while appreciating their angles and their scars, but his gaze is drawn immediately further downwards, to the harness strapped around their hips. The appendage attached to it is gold, and just on the ambitious side of reasonably-sized. He doesn’t know how long he stares before Lyf rolls their eyes.

They approach the bed, pulling a bottle out of the drawer on their bedside table.

“You’re not the only one who can ‘prepare accordingly.’” They smirk at him and Marius, for once, doesn’t have anything to say because holy shit he just wants Lyf to put their new toy to  _ work _ . Lyf doesn’t immediately go to work though. They hesitate long enough to ask one question: “You’re okay with this, right?”

Marius has to force himself to actually speak instead of opening and closing his mouth silently like a dying fish. “Yes. Holy shit, Lyf, you  _ really _ prepared, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” They say it with as much pride as they can muster through their embarrassment. But then their voice shifts to something different and far more authoritative: “Now. Get those clothes off.”

As usual, Marius doesn’t have to be told twice, throwing his clothes to the floor with wild abandon. Lyf slicks their fingers and then raises their eyebrows at him. “Hands and knees.”

It takes Marius a second to realize what they mean, but when he does he scrambles to comply. It’s a little more vulnerable a position than he’s used to, but all thoughts fly out the window when Lyf climbs onto the bed behind him and slides a finger into him.

Lyf takes their time stretching him open and Marius is glad for the pillow in front of him because if he wasn’t biting it he’d probably have shattered his teeth from how hard he’s gritting them. Lyf stops to ask if he’s okay.

“Oh, god, keep going I’m  _ fine _ .” Marius is panting already and Lyf hasn’t even begun to fuck him properly.

When they finally glide the gold rubber into him, Marius can’t help but throw his head back with pleasure.

“ _ Fuck _ , yes, d-don’t stop just fuck me, Lyf, fuck me hard.” He’d be more embarrassed at how needy he sounds but his mind is no longer functioning at full capacity, if it ever had been in the first place. 

Marius is grateful when Lyf doesn’t hesitate to speed up. He braces his hands against the headboard as Lyf weaves one hand through his hair, pulling lightly with each thrust.

“H-harder!” Marius pants out. Lyf obliges and Marius can’t even think anymore. He puts all his remaining brainpower into continuing to breathe in heaving gasps.

He can’t hold on anymore when Lyf pulls harder on his hair and rakes the nails of their free hand down his back. A wave of white washes over his vision and when he finally comes back to himself, Lyf is pulling out of him.

“F-fuck… I don’t think I have bones anymore.”

Lyf laughs and lays down next to him, taking up their usual position as his jetpack. “You owe me.”

  1. Lyf doesn’t wait too long to collect on their favor. Marius finds himself pulled into their room a few nights after the pegging and shoved roughly against the door with a hungry kiss.



“I’m horny,” Lyf says bluntly when they pull away, “You still owe me.”

Marius certainly isn’t going to protest. Lyf pulls him to the bed and disappears into their closet. Marius thinks they’re going for the strap again, but they quickly emerge with something else: a pair of silk ties.

“Clothes off.” Lyf’s order sends a tingle of delight down Marius’s spine. He obeys as quickly as he can, though his metal fingers are clumsy with the buttons.

Lyf kneels between Marius’s legs and stretches to secure the ties to the headboard and then fasten them around Marius’s wrists. They give him a mischievous grin as they finish tying him and peck him quickly on the lips before standing up and stripping off their own clothes. They position themself across from him, legs spread.

“I’m going to touch myself.” Lyf’s voice is a low growl and Marius wants to kiss them again so badly but he can’t quite stretch far enough with the ties holding him back. “And you’re going to watch.”

Marius can already feel the blood rushing downwards as Lyf slides a finger into themself. It’s more tortuous than he expects, not being able to use his hands. He wants to  _ touch _ them, to be the one making them feel good.

They slide another finger in and the noises that are coming out of their mouth should be  _ illegal _ . Marius moves his hips against the bed, trying desperately to get some friction.

“Fuck, Lyf…”

“Mmm…” Lyf continues playing with themself, but when they make eye contact with Marius, he can see their appreciative glance sweep over his body. “Remind me next time to gag you. You know how much I love it when you’re quiet.” 

It’s teasing but Marius bites his lip anyway, as though that will be enough for Lyf to let him touch them. It isn’t, of course, and Lyf continues to feel themself, making obscene noises and telling him all the dirty things they’d let him do to them if he weren’t tied up. He can tell when they’re about to come as their breathing gets heavier and their words get less teasing and god Marius thinks he must be losing his mind. He grinds desperately against the bedsheets for any sort of relief and finds it just as Lyf begins to shudder with their own orgasm, head thrown back. 

There is a moment where the only noise between the two of them is their heavy breathing. And then Lyf breaks the silence.

“You wanker, you weren’t supposed to come.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t come, you just said I couldn’t touch you. Though I must say, if you were looking for me to repay you for the other night, I think I’d be of much better use with other parts of my body.”

Lyf shrugs, “I just discovered that I like seeing you desperate.”

“You’re  _ evil _ .” Marius laughs. “Can you untie me now so I can touch you?”

Lyf laughs and leans close to kiss him.

“You’re going to have to find a way to make me.”

+1.  Lyf slams down as Marius thrusts up and they can’t help it as they throw their head back in ecstasy.

“Fuck, Marius!  _ I love you _ .” They gasp out the words and Marius falters in the rhythm of his thrusts. It hits Lyf what just came out of their mouth and they quickly put a finger to Marius’s lips and move their hips in circles to get the pace going again. “Can we… talk about that- ah!- l-later?”

Marius’s face is hard to read but he picks up the pace again, then goes harder, faster, grabbing his hips to slam into them. Lyf feels like fireworks are exploding behind their eyes and they barely hear Marius’s groan of relief through their own loud cry as they come.

They flop bonelessly onto Marius’s chest and catch their breath. He doesn’t let them rest for long, though. 

“You said you loved me.” It comes out more like a question than a statement.

Lyf props themself up on their elbows so they can look Marius in the eyes. They might as well be honest, now that the octokitten is out of the bag.

“I think… I may have been in love with you since this whole thing started.” It’s hard to admit, but they both know it’s the truth.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Lyf shrugs uncomfortably, “I don’t know… I was… scared, I guess. Of what you’d say.”

Marius laughs, a sound Lyf can feel where their chests touch, “You’re an utter fool, Lyfrassir.” He pulls them into a kiss, soft, lazy, so tender it makes Lyf’s head spin. “I think I might just love you too.”


End file.
